School Dillema
by Kudos all Around
Summary: Julia begins her first time in high school. What dilemmas does she face while making friends, finding love, and dealing with bitchy high school girls. Enter the crazy world of high school with the tekken cast. CHAPTER 18 UP!
1. Julia's first Day!

**Disclaimer:** do not own tekken or its great characters……we all can dream right? I wish I could own hwoarang! (Slightly drools)

**Note:** Ok I am aware this fic maybe slightly OOC but hell it was just an idea I wanted to experiment on…….and why Julia may you ask? Umm not to sure she's just one of my fav female characters so I guess it was only natural.

And I guess I can picture her being nervous about high school rather thank any of the other female characters…..if that makes sense anyway sorry if the grammar and spelling is crap I will continue to look over and correct.

**High school Dilemma**

**Chapter one: Julia's first Day**

-----------------------------

Julia's hands felt clammy with sweat as she clutched onto her rather large back pack, her mother Michele was clutching her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"OH I can so not believe my little Julia is ready for high school it didn't seem that long ago when I started home schooling you" her mother moaned while increasing the pressure of the embrace. It was going to be hard for Julia to except as well she had it easy up till now when she would begin her first big day of high school.

"Come on mother that's enough it's not that big a deal" she managed to lie of course that was far from the truth it was an extremely big deal to her.

"I just can not believe that blasted Mishima family now owns a school to add to their property range I mean what would they want with a school!" Michele now let go of her daughter scratching her head in confusion.

"Well I saw it on TV Heihachi made some ridiculous speech on how he wanted children around the world to be educated, man it was like he was running for president he sure knows how to get the publics affection" Julia crossed her arms angrily she did hate the thought of going to a school ran by the all powerful Mishima family that created deforestation in her native home, but school was school she would have to let it pass.

"Oh well do you have your lunch money? Oh my I forgot to mention how fantastic your uniform looks! Oh give us a spin I will get the camera" Julia felt a little embarrassed as her mum went and dug out a camera she wanted to forget she was wearing the all black girls school uniform that had white stripes around the cufflinks and jumper, followed by a white shirt underneath, and nee high tights.

"Come on Julia smile" Michele steadied the camera as Julia continued twisting and twirling the edges of the black skirt blowing a kiss to the camera as a last pose.

_Oh why must she persist in embarrassing me! Well I guess she is my mother so I can give her break._

_Besides she has always been my best friend we are so the same considering I was adopted its unusual, when I was little she always news to call me her baby twin because I looked and reminded her so much of herself when she was a young girl._

"Ok that's it….oh you're so grown up! it really does bring tears to me eyes so have you got your lunch money, oh and all your book-"Julia interrupted her mother before she could bring out a check list.

"Yes mother I am not five I am quite grown up and how on earth can I have text books yet I am only just starting today! Look don't worry I will be back as soon as you know it then we can talk about my whole day" she waited for her mothers usual warm smile before placing a kiss on her cheek then continued on her way, waving as she went out of the door.

The journey was not very long considering the school was only a couple of blocks away from her house.

"Shit this place is B.I.G meaning BIG!" she covered her mouth from swearing but the shock was over whelming

The school was made up of three separate large buildings; it would take her at least till graduation to learn her way around.

"Well I guess this is it……..spirits please try and give me more than strength on this occasion" she said to herself before heading through the school gates, this was it her big break she just hoped she could handle what's to come.

**---------------------------------------**

**Note:** sorry if the first chapter SUCKED! I tend to always suck at first chapters besides I am thinking of changing my style of writing (just some new light changed my ways) so do not be freaked if it changes through out! Thanks for reading people.


	2. Rule number one, making a friend!

**Chapter 2**

**Rule number one, making a friend!**

She brought out a map that she had obtained from the reception desk at the beginning of the entrance hall. Stupid and confusing just like she had thought, as she put the map back down running a few fingers through her hazel brown fringe.

Her direction was not usually so bad but this was a whole different area for her. _Great first day and already lost way to go Julia! _She thought angrily.

"Watch where you stand bitch!" the rude voice came from a random girl passing by who had just bashed into Julia. _Geez so rude! I hope there are more students with manners here._ She desperately hoped as she straightened out the pretty native hair bands she always wore in her hair, that was done in two presentable bunches.

"Over here" a short bold and rather chubby man called from a few feet away.

She cautiously took graceful steps towards him carefully making sure she did not have another accident. "Hello I am Julia Chang" she began, he just ignored.

"Yes I am aware who you are, why are you diddy dallying around the hall find your class now" he ordered obviously forgetting common courtesy.

"Sorry sir I had gotten lost, or rather I am lost" she exclaimed shyly. Not liking the angry look the ugly man gave her. He reminded her of a pug faced bull dog in rage _I pray he's not my teacher._

"Where's your time table come on hurry up I do not have all day" he held out one hand. She began to vigoursly check through her bag that was full of more junk than she realised._ Oh I bet mother packed all this junk in here! What is wrong with her ah got it!_. She passed him the timetable that he scanned curiously like he was noting it all down in his head.

"You're in the same class as Ling Xiaoyu she's over there ask her to show you to your room" a short chubby finger pointed in the girl's direction.

_Should I wave oh but I do not want to look like a complete dumb ass._ Upon glancing at the girl who was talking to her friend she noticed the girl smile. _Oh shit she's seen me busted!._

"Hi" the girl smiled gleefully, that was a relief for Julia since she hated making the first move. She felt it was better when people readily come and start up a conversation. She returned the smile as the up beat Chinese girl giggled.

"So you're new huh! It's so funny when the new kids get lost it takes them days to find their way" the young girl joked as they walked to her first class. They had just about managed to start a conversation, mainly Xiaoyu doing the talking._ Wow she's a perfect conversationalist I bet she had loads of friends._ Julia sighed.

"This is all a little new to me, I don't even have the slightest clue where my locker is?" not very good for her first day. It was becoming an increasingly annoying pain to carry her big back pack everywhere._ I knew I should have got mother to take me shopping! We only use this bag for hiking around our native home, its hardly good for school. _She hoped she was not having one of her famous body blushes at the thought of being embarrassed.

"Well there's like only one free locker in this school….so I guess that has to be yours" the girl sounded a little unsure. Julia had to admit the girl had made a good first impression by being brave enough to come and talk to her first. It was comforting to know she had at least made one friend at school. _Well rule number one has been cleared, make a friend._

"Is this it then?" Julia examined the lockers before her. Hers seemed to be directly placed by a slightly roughed up one that had a dent in the middle. Lots of graffiti all over it, she assumed that who ever owned it must not use it often. Or was a strange artist.

"Pretty impressive art? Does someone still use it" it was not really her locker, so she was not sure why she was asking that question. "Oh yeah that locker is owned by none other than Hwoarang" she noticed how the girl went slightly uncomfortable when mentioning the boys name. _He must be the school bully or something, great I have a locker next to the school social demon, always my luck._

"Hwoarang is pretty much the social outcast in school, that's why no one dares get that locker next to his, and that is why that ones the only one left" _Ah I knew it!._ The girl let out a sigh her liquid black eyes suddenly paying attention to a dark figure in the hall. "Hey Julia there is your class by the way, I will be back in the minute tell miss I will be late see ya" the girl skipped off before Julia got a chance to speak.

"Oh well so much for not facing the class alone…..oh well" Julia breathed her last sigh before turning to face the class room. _Oh this is it! No more classes in my front living room anymore……its all high school now oh joy._ She straightened out the creases in her skirt that was more than immaculately clean and tidy. What could she say she happened to be a very tidy girl but tidiness only made up a percentage of her weaknesses.

_This is it! No turning back I have to face this head on at least I can safely say I made a friend who knows maybe I will make more. _She now strolled into the classroom with a confident attitude that she was not quite used to.

-------------------------------

**Note:** if you have read and enjoyed this then I would be very grateful if you would be so kind as to REVIEW and tell me. I love reviews but not as much as I love writing stories and loving Hwoarang! Next chapter up real soon again sorry for any errors with this story I shall get cracking on the case right away (Salute).


	3. New class, new enemies, new crush

**Chapter 3**

**New class, new enemies, new crush**

The first day of class seemed like a blur as she was faced with a dozen students whose eyes now shifted in her direction

"Sorry I am late" she rushed to find her seat which was at the back. So much for a quick get away._ First lesson is….English Language? Oh great this should be fun not!._

"Please take out your text books and turn to page sixty four" the teacher announced. It was taking Julia a while to rummage through her bag just to get a pencil. A boy next to her lifted up his text book signalling that she needed to get hers quick. _Oh damn I do not have any text books! My first day and I did not bring a stupid English book with me._

She bravely put up her hand as the pretty blond with mature looking glasses glanced her way. "Sorry miss I do not have a text book" she exclaimed shyly the teacher just sighed and pointed to a girl in front. "Angel share your text book with Miss Chang" the girl turned around examining Julia nervously.

"Oh here" she passed Julia her text book. "Thanks" Julia smiled gratefully she could not believe how beautiful the girl was. Even though she looked like a bit of a nerd. Her hair was done up in a neat bun with blond strands coming out at the sides, her glasses looked like two ends of a glass bottle. _She kind of puts me off wearing my glasses, well I can see fine with out them. Angel what a pretty name……._She gave the kind girl one more warm smile before finding the page she was meant to be reading.

"We will be working on nouns and verbs today" the teacher began writing things on the board. That was one of Julia's weaknesses she hated copying things off the board. Always finding it hard to keep up. "Hey new girl" _is someone talking to me?._

She looked up to have a random girl draped all over her desk glaring at her like she did something wrong. Julia could not help notice her uniform or lack of it per say.

"Give me your pen" the girl demanded. She had only a school shirt and what looked like a cloth rather than a skirt wrapped around her bare legs. _What a great figure she has!_.

"Did you here what I said bitch! Give me your damn pencil" Julia began to take in the angry girls features. Pretty face, mixed race by the looks of it, a strange hairstyle that consisted of matted clumps but was done in a nice way with colourful beads hanging off the ends. Very lovely light brown hazel eyes they almost looked grey. _Not to mention a figure most girls would kill for. Oh and doesn't she know it! Look at her flaunt herself in front of the guys._

"Christie! Why on earth are you associating with the trashy new girl?" the girl sitting on the right hand side of her complained. So much for making friends. She had managed to anger to girls with out doing anything. _High school girls you're bound to get the horrible ones I guess. _"Umm excuse me did you just call me trash" Julia repeated.

"Yeah that's right she did got a problem with it?" Christie bent down revealing half her cleavage to a couple of boys sitting opposite Julia. _Man what a slag what the hell is her problem! I do not even know her and they are both calling me names. "_Yes it happens to be very rude" Julia snapped back. The other girl who was friends with Christie glared at her. "Christie can you please take your seat" saved by the teacher.

"Where the hell did you spring from trash? And what up with your uniform" the other one now whispered. She to was very attractive with reddish brown hair, full red luscious lips and deep blue eyes. It was too bad her attitude made her appear less appealing. _Great I get rid of one and now have the other on my back, what's up with these girls._ "I actually come from a good background thank you" Julia replied coldly.

"Yeah right? Looking like that, figures just look at your uniform" she scoffed she had a distinct English accent. _Horrible bitch! What's wrong with my uniform, I bet they do this to all the new girls. _She was going to argue back when a boy strolled in late.

To her surprise the girl who she had been so tempted to slap before, became quite going as red as her lip stick. She looked round to see not only Christie but all the other girls around her class in the same weird trance. She thought they were having the same weird day dream till she looked at the boy in front.

"Hwoarang! This is ridiculous you can't be late every single lesson of the day"? The teacher spat out in rage. He did not seem to be listening.

"What ever" he ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair that resembled red hot flames, as Julia examined the colour. She could see why all the girls were so infatuated with him. _Wow he's gorgeous! Wonder where he's from? Oh look at that hair. _She fell under the same spell until she remembered the name._ Wow that's the boy Xiaoyu was mentioning I hope he's not really like that._

He took his seat in the front row before Julia. Where she could have a better look at him, he had a very cocky air about him as he sat tapping his pen annoyingly against the desk.

At least she could safely say that he and her shared the same lack of interest in the subject. She had the sudden urge to want to examine his features more, moving the desk forward did not help. _I know!_ She thought aloud as she leant over to get a better look.

Before she could stop herself she had leaned too far and the desk had wobbled, making her fall off her seat landing bottom first on the floor. All the students' eyes were burning into her, as she stood up dusting herself off. _Great now I have embarrassed myself for life._

"Julia what are you doing! Sit down now!" the teacher pointed her direction. She took her place feeling her usual body blush where her body was full of heat and her cheeks were rosy red. Hwoarang had been oblivious to her accident as he still sat silent now drawing all over his work.

_So much for getting his attention, its not fair so far I have managed to forget my stuff, run into bitchy girls and fall over in the process. Not bad for my first day._


	4. New lesson, the Rating System

Disclaimer: still do not own tekken.

Note: chapter 5 up soon so please do not forget to REVIEW if you liked it that is. Oh yeah sorry to any christie and Anna fans i like them to but i kind of had to make them the bitchy popular girls, they are best suited for the roles for some wierd reason.

**Chapter 4**

**New lesson, the Rating System**

* * *

When Ling Xiaoyu finally found Julia, she was laid outstretched on the floor next to her locker. _Hmm I wonder what happened to Julia she looks kind of down in the dumps._ Ling noticed as Julia sat with her lips pursed reading through what looked like an English textbook. "What ya doing" Ling observed her new friend. 

"Oh Xiaoyu I did not see you there….." Julia began to brush herself off, as she stood up. Her cheeks were a funny crimson colour, which was her usual body blush that she sometimes experienced through embarrassment. _Oh no I bet I look like a sun dried tomato stupid ass body blush!._

"Why do you keep calling me by my last name? you know even in Chinese culture people still call me Ling, so just call me that from now on ok" she tried to scan Julia's face. She seemed to be in her own little world, nodding in response to Ling's words. "Ok I will, sorry for the mix up".

"What's wrong? You look bummed out did I miss something in class?" Ling exclaimed now worried. Julia cleared her throat before answering, "Well it was horrible not only did I make enemies with these two really bitchy girls but also managed to embarrass myself in front of the entire class and this really cute guy". She managed to catch her breath from saying it all to fast.

"Cute guy?" Ling now sounded interested.

"Well…..actually it was that guy Hwoarang you mentioned earlier before…..hes really hansom and in our English class" Julia went back into that spell binding trance. She was happy to have seen one boy she might potentially like. _Why is it ling never looks happy when I mention his name? Oh well maybe he really is the school terror._

"That's weird; I have never seen Hwoarang in my English class? I guess he just doesn't bother turning up" Ling scoffed. Just then a couple of the girls Julia had had the misfortune of meeting earlier appeared. They had just finished a lesson and were now talking outside the classroom. _Oh no there's Christie….and that other bitch who if I could I would beat the hell out of for being such a cow earlier._ She noticed that they were giggling and whispering about the other girls who stood around in the hall.

"Oh no if it isn't the bitch trio, let me guess those were the enemies you were talking about before, not really that surprising loads of girls hate them" Ling glared as the one Julia had argued with before. Who now looked their way. "See her the one staring at us, that's Anna……Anna Williams, her sister happens to be the most popular girl in school!" Ling pointed to the back of her, where the girls were chatting. _Figures maybe that's why she acts like a stuck up little bitch, I wonder if they happen to be the popular girls around here. Well if they are then I am in deep shit since they made it clear they resent me, for no reason I might add._

"So is this Anna popular and what about Christie! She's another girl I had trouble with earlier" the memory flashed back in her mind. She certainly had some trouble with them and doubted that those types of girls wanted to be friends with her. "Well its really Anna's sister Nina who is popular, Anna just happens to be the jealous sister who feeds off Nina's popularity, and Christie well she's her sluttish side kick both are no good trust me" Ling sounded very sure. Julia would just have to take her word for it.

Just then Julia saw a group of boys heading their direction. She watched as the bitchy group of blond girls followed by the even bitchier leaders Anna and Christie. Got into what looked like one long line. _That's weird what the hell are they doing? _"Umm Ling what depraved activity is this?" She turned to her young friend who looked slightly on edge to say the least. _What's wrong with her…..and why are the guys making room for those girls to pass……I know I may be new at high school but this is certainly not normal school behaviour._

"Oh no! Not now……they are doing a rating" Ling sighed holding her stomach like she was about to keel over. What ever they were doing it was making Ling nervous. There for it could not be a good thing. "Hey look a girl is stepping up." Julia watched in amazement as the first girl walked through the crowd of boys who were cherring and shouting numbers out loud.

"I SAY FIVE!" one shouted from a far.

"WELL I VOTE SIX!" another shouted.

"I don't know she's pretty average I would agree on letssay four" the nearest one pointed out. The girl after casual walking through the crowd of feisty boys gave a flirtatios wink, before she disappeared into the distance. Julia was not getting the point of this little routine. Was it common for boys to line up and shout numbers at girls? She hoped not. "So why are they shouting numbers? What kind of game is this" Julia scratched her forehead in confusion.

"This little game is what known as the dreaded voting system, they always do it for the new students arriving……really a great way to lower a girls self esteem…" Ling let out a sigh, shaking her head. Julia now watched as her dreaded enemies Anna and Christie walked casually past the boys. Again came the loud applause and shouting in a up roar.

"Looking good Anna? A perfect nine!" a boy next to her said grinning.

"Nine? Is that the best you boys could do?" Anna sounded a little annoyed.

"Nine and a half! Because you sure deserve it!" another boy yelled, Anna smiled at the compliment.

"That's better, see you later boys" she purred, before walking deeper into the crowd of lusting boys.

"Oh yeah baby make it a perfect nine with that ass!" another boy howled exited.

Julia now caught on as to what they were doing. "There rating girls on appearance! No way" she almost choked upon saying it. She was not exactly experienced when it came to high school boys. Men in general happened to be one of her weaknesses as her potential farther had abanded both her and her mother when she was young. She had a few crushes before in her life but that was it._ Typical I have a lot to learn on high school boys!. _"How can they do that? What pigs some girls have nice personalities you know!." Julia felt the heat pass through her, but this time it was not her usual body blush. Instead it was anger and slight rage at the very thought of being rated on looks.

"Tell that to them…..unfortunately we are going to have to put up with it….we have an art class that way" Ling gulped hard at the sudden thought, Julia did not care her embarrassment was replaced by anger that made everything a lot easier to handle. It was still nerve racking as she heard the loud cheers of the cheering males as a cute brunette now went passed, again came the branding with a number.

Ling being a nice friend decided to be brave and go up first, "I am going up wish me luck ok" she only got a slight worried nod from Julia, who was a mixture of nervous and outraged at the same time. Ling took slow casual steps up to the crowd of boys who were like a heard of crazy cattle, making nice and moving around a lot.

"Wow shes cute I give her ten" Ling ignored that comment from someone ahead of her view.

"Well since you gave her ten……I guess I will vote the same count my vote" the boy she had just passed commented. She kept her eyes lowered trying not to look up till she reached the end, she was relieved when she had reached her class as the boys had focused there attention on another girl about to enter the crowd.

Ling looked eagly at Julia who stood her ground, her mind was pretty much made up she was not going to embarrass herself. She was the new kid in school what ever she did would bebrought up time to timeand used against her for the rest of her high school days._Sorry Ling but I think I have to skip this time, oh I know shes going to hate me._

Julia ignored lings desperate stare and began to walk in the oppsite direction, she did not know how the day could of got any worse, of course this being high school it did, she found her body smacking into something that was a figure of someone solid but soft at the same time. By the shear redness of the flowing strands of hair she knew who it was, she had bumped into none other than Hwoarang who had been rushing to another late class.

"Watch where you're going" he hardly looked at her, just said the words before walking past her like she was air, like she was not even there. _Oh my goodness he's so hot! Wow he spoke to me, well only a few mean words but who cares we had contact. To bad this is the second time I have managed to embarrass myself in front of him. Oh well better luck next time Julia._

She disappeared out the school entrance door not looking back at the still outrages cheering crowd of horny males.

This had been another lesson in high school she had now managed to experience and learn from.

* * *

Note: Ok now I am aware that there are fans of Julia/Hwoarang but then I am stuck because I also like Julia/Jin pairing which a lot of people like. 

So do not be in despair Jin fans he will be appearing soon, as you may already know from my first chapter mishima owns the school. So there is bound to be some hot Jin sometime…….Chapter 5 up soon!


	5. The Mysterious Stranger

**Note:** ok well chapter 6 will be up soon as possible…been getting a lot of work recently so it's getting the time. If you have enjoyed the story so far do not forget to **REVIEW!** And tell me thanks much appreciated. Do not fear fans of other characters as they will be appearing soon also….Ummm there are a lot of them to put in lol

**Chapter 5**

**The Mysterious Stranger **

* * *

Julia sat crossed legged on her bed slightly agitated, her lips pursed as she sat trying to do some art for home work, she had missed her class due to the little ordeal at school, which for now she was thankful she was at home.

There was a knock at the door as she tilted her head in the doors direction "Come in" she knew it was her mother, who had brought her a plate of some sort of food and her favourite Native Indian tea she so adored, "thanks mum just leave it on the desk" she instructed.

Her mother was not convinced, she could tell something was wrong call it a natural motherly instinct, "Julia sweet heart is something wrong?" from the long grumpy moan she scarcely heard from her, it was obvious there was a problem.

"Look mum I do not want to talk about it ok! So just get off my case will you" Julia snapped which was very unlike her, she continued to try and concentrate on her art work but it failed as she could still feel the presence of her mother in the room. "Look I am sorry I snapped at you, I have had a bad day" Julia sighed throwing down her unfinished drawing.

"Hmmmm……..typical teenage problems I take it, maybe I put you in high school to soon" Michele sounded unsure. Julia felt that her mother was wrong, that was not necessarily the case, she would have faced high school sooner or latter. She had always wanted to go to an amazing top of the chartuniversity. Highs school was just one of her obstacles for getting there, she could face problems but high school guys and bitchy girls were a whole new experience for her.

"I can handle it…..your right its just silly teenage problems nothing I can not withstand" she proclaimed proudly. She had a very strong disposition that made her personality shine, yes she was very shy but her nature was to never give up and keep pursuing the problem until it's solved.

"Well Julia I was a teenage girl once you know not to hard to believe I hope, anyway I know what this must be like for you, and I want you to always remember you can talk to me about anything" Michele sat on the edge of her bed. Her dark eyes scanning Julia's face that was full of serine warmness for her kind mother. "Thank you I know I can" Julia smiled warmly before receiving a big cuddle from her mother.

"Umm…..mother I am just going to go out for a little walk, I really need some fresh air to help me think" she parted from her mother who nodded in reply. "Ok but be back by eleven ok" she left the room when Julia had agreed, she did not have time for a long walk, so she put on her best sport trainers and headed out the back door.

She had no idea where she was walking to, direction did not really matter all she really wanted was time to think. A little peace and fresh air went along way. She looked at her surrounding as she passed house after house, she was always careful at night she never knew what strangers she could run into.

Even if she was a standered martial artist her mother had still always told her to not get cocky, if a path looked unsafe why bother following it? Take the safer path. She buttoned her lime coloured jacket up to the top of her chin, while doing this she was not looking where she was going, and with her constant record of bad luck managed to go crashing into another person.

She went into the tree as she was sent backwards by the sudden impact, who ever she bumped into must have been strong, as they stood not making much effort to steady them self. _Wow who ever it is has good balance, wait who is it…..my head feels a little dizzy… _"Umm please forgive me I am sooo sorry I did not see you there!" she began. As she now faced the person she had bumped into, her heart almost jumped out of her stomach as she was faced with a handsome teenage boy.

"No please except my apologies I was not initially looking where I was going either" the boy said politely, but in a very cold low tone of voice. She watched as he began to pick up the groceries she had made him drop, _oh crap that was my fault! Ohhh poor guy I hope those weren't eggs he was carrying…..but he's sooo good looking who is he. _"Here let me help you with that" she tried to cover her blushing red cheeks as she began to help him pick up the items.

He was dressed very casual, with a navy blue sweater and dark matching coloured jeans, his face features were very nice, and he had black spiked up hair with only the fringe covering some of his face. He looked Asian by origin. _Who is this girl…..she should really watch where she is going, _he secretly pondered.

"My names Julia Chang by the way! I go to Mishima high school…" she tried to make a good introduction for herself, but he made a face of grimace at the school name she had just mentioned. "I am Jin, I also attend that school" he let out the words reluctantly she noticed he had not mentioned his last name, he held that back.

"Wow really you go to the same school! How weird is that…" she felt like a complete idiot, this was not her usual attitude but she was now standing in front of a very appealing gentleman, she felt like one of those giggly fan girls. _Some one beat the utter shit out of me if I turn into one of them!_ She managed to pray.

"More a coincidence I guess it is a popular school" he mumbled. She could already tell he was not much of a conversationalist. _Oh man I meet like the two hottest guys at school, well bumped into them! And they still lack enthusiasm oh well at least they are mega hot! Wait till I tell Ling if she will still speak to me._

"So anyway….you have a lot of shopping there do you cook? Or does your mum do it?" Julia asked curiously. She noticed how his eyes darkened, so they were a clearer jet black than before when you could at least distinguish a little possibility of eye colour. "My mother died when I was younger, so really it is me who does most of the cooking, my farther refuses to do chores like that" he corrected. She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Wow that's horrible….I am so sorry….may the spirits be with your mother always" she went into a prayer; Jin looked puzzled at her behaviour but then smiled at the thoughtful gesture. _She's very kind…..strange but very thoughtful at least…..not to mention beautiful I can't believe she really goes to the same school. _"I must be going now" he bowed before leaving; she had never seen a boy do that before.

_Wow must be an oriental thing; still it was so nice just meeting him he's like a mysterious stranger…….and sooo dreamy! Curse these high school crushes I now have. Oh it does not help especially when I keep smacking into them like that they must think I am a right dumb ass._

She reached her house using her keys and unlocking the door, when she got in doors she had to lean against the kitchen counter for balance as she felt light headed, the whole experience had almost made her weak at the knees. She did not even notice her worried mother who burst into the kitchen looking rather a little annoyed at her.

"Julia which part of come home at eleven did you not understand! Where on earth did you go?" Michele waved her hand in Julia's face, but Julia was in what girls called dream mode, as she fanaticised about her whole experience she had just had.

"Let's just say……I met the loveliest….. mysterious stranger….." she smiled at the thought, who ever he was, she had the feeling they would meet again.

* * *

**Note:** yay hurrah we have finally met Jin….for those of you that know him…well all you fans of course. 

I was going till wait a little bit longer for him to finally arrive but I might as well bring him in now! Yay more Hwoarang in the next chapter!


	6. The School Devil!

**Note:**

jc-1225 : Hey thanks for reviewing…Umm yeah you can probably guess from my la nguege that am not from America. Sorry for my use of the word 'mum' its just so catchy and I end up saying it to much. You can probably tell from some other language like 'recognise' for example I do not use 'z'. Anyway thanks for pointing it out……I never really noticed the difference until now…news to think that English was just English oh well.

**The School Devil**

Hwoarang sent his fist flying into his own locker, as another dent appeared, it could be added as his now hundredth account of vandalism, since the year he had been in school.

Sometimes he could not even recall why he was still going; he hated all his subjects apart from the new mechanics lesson starting in a few weeks.

Plus he had an interest in P.E but that hardly counted as a suitable curriculum subject, he just enjoyed the sport involved, he had a very competitive streak, and anything challenging he was there.

"Hwoarang there you are! I have been looking all over the place" he ignored the person he knew as the 'annoying Chinese girl', whose name was Xiaoyu Ling, not that he really cared. "Go away I am busy" he said agitated, leaning his head into the locker door.

"No hwoarang we have so much work to do! That science paper is due tomorrow!" she jumped up and down in annoyance. He just did his best to ignore her; he always received the same thing. She would follow him around asking for finished work and projects they were supposed to be working on, he only wished she got it into her head that he could not care less about silly work, and school projects.

"Who the hell cares" he mumbled against the locker. While turning to his side he saw an unexpected person, it was none other than Jin Kazama, he would recognise that spiked up charcoal black hair from any distance. His eyes lit up as he drew away from the locker, not even noticing Xiaoyu hand that was trying to get his attention, as she waved it carelessly in his face.

"Hey Jin!" he shouted. Jin was a few feet away packing books into his locker, oblivious to Hwoarang's call. "hey are you even listening to me" ling spat out standing in his way, he really was losing patience now. His arch enemy Jin was so close he could fee it, and she was just standing there going on about some crappy science paper due.

"For the last time! Get the hell out of my face!" he spat at her in annoyance. He was walking closer to Jin who was still to preoccupied in his many books he was cramming into his locker, _cocky bastard who the hell does he think he is! When I call you damn well better listen or else._ "Look Hwoarang I need you or us to finish that paper I am not going to be in tomorrow's lesson when it's due in! so we need to do it now!" she pleaded desperately.

He glared down at her small frame, his face almost as red as his hair. "Look why the hell does it have to be done by tomorrow, we all have better stuff to do, so go the hell away ok!" he tried not to shout. "I have to go to the hospital tomorrow" she said in a low sad voice, not looking up from the floor she concentrated on. "What why?" he now sounded concerned.

He thought about a hospital which usually means 'ill', he felt a little pain of guilt that in her case it could be that she's very ill, and he was not helping out with the work. "Well I have to visit someone in hospital" she corrected herself. All his sympathy for her suddenly went; He turned around to face Jin again only to find he had vanished, guessing that he had probably gone to class.

He was about to take is anger out on Xiaoyu when a gang of boys turned up behind her; they had mischievous grins on their faces. He guessed they were probably up to no good, as they started to pull at Xiao's bag, she turned around in frustration.

"Stop touching my bag!" she fumed like a little girl. They just laughed in her face as the main leader of the gang of boys came up.

"Just give us all your money little girl and we will be on our way" he glared down at her; she was a very petite size, which sometimes had its advantages on annoying boys like them. "Hah stealing lunch money how original…" Hwoarang scoffed behind them, the leaders eyes glared in his direction. "Well if it ain't the school clown" the boy joked. Lucky to not have Hwoarang's fist flying in his direction._ All in good time…._ He convinced himself as he stayed calm not losing his composure.

"So what do we have here" some of the boys had grabbed a hold of Xiaoyu's bag, rummaging through it. She tried to jump up and grab it from their grips but they were all too tall for her. She would of taught them a lesson right there and then, but that would risk a teacher seeing and her getting in trouble, they ere really not that worth it. "Ah well see there is some valuable crap in this bag, that real gold pen from china should be worth something" one of them snickered. He signalled to the other boys to start running, as a teacher came past and they ran off with her bag.

"STOP!" she yelled aloud as she ran after the group of males. Mean while hwoarang seemed to be having a glaring contest with the main group leader. "You gonna stand there all day or do something about it pretty boy" the guy teased. Usually that set hwoarang off immediately, but he was trying this thing where he knows he's good and there for there was no need to prove it. "Why waste my time…" he yawned, trying to annoy the boy in one way or another.

Xiao had almost caught up to the boys; she was nearly out of breath and could not run anymore. Just as she stopped and was about to give up hope, seeing them all running ahead in front of her. A few painful moans were heard before the boys were sent flying to where she stood. She looked up and smiled she recognised that handsome face and sticking up jet black hair. "JIN!" she cried out in relief waving frantically. He came to where she stood placing her bag in her hands. She looked down at the bag then smiled gratefully almost giggling at the sight of the boys who were all now holding there stomachs and various body parts, she guessed Jin had beaten them up to fast for her to see.

"You should really be more careful Xiao" he said coldly shaking his head, still staring at the pain stricken group of boys.

"Don't worry if this was out side school those guys would be eating dust and dirt trust me on that" she grinned, revenge was sweet, or at least thinking about it.

"Who's the group leader, they were screaming for help calling out someone's name" he questioned. She thought about it a second then pointed to the back of her, where hwoarang had seemed to loose his cool and began beating the boy into a pulp.

"Well looks like it's under control……he's really laying in to that guy…" Jin said concerned, "Oh yeah well that's hwoarang for you…..anyway come on we have a physics class now" she grabbed a hold of his tea shirt pulling him away. He still watched as hwoarang was comically now strangling him, shouting curses in his face. _He has some serious anger issue……..i suppose I should not talk with my condition….but he's like satin himself with that red hair._

"I forgot I was supposed to go to the library to meet Julia! Of damn it oh well I will make up some excuse and see her later" Xiaoyu sighed. Jin's eyes grew wide as he repeated the familiar name "Julia?" he asked. "Yes Julia she's my friend, you know like us but we have known each other longer, Julia has just started school" she smiled.

Watching hwoarang who was now kicking the boy on the floor.

_Oh yeah of course she was that strange girl I had met, so she really does go to this school._ "So how is she finding it so far, antagonising I bet" he drew himself away from her, straightening his school collar.

"Well lets just say….she's survived so far" They entered there next class. Not noticing the pair of eyes that watched as they did so. As Hwoarang stood glaring, he had finished with the boy who at that rate would not be able to get up for at a week.

_This is far from over……..till next time Jin…….until next time. _He carried on down the long corridor. Teachers even managed to make a little worried as he passed by them.

_Every school has its devil……its just unlucky for all these morons that I am this schools one. So say hello to the school devil…that plans to make your school life hell._


	7. The Williams Sisters

**jc-1225 :** well to break it down to you, that girls name is sooo confusing! I mean in some cultures they put the last name first so its complicated, I looked through so many profilesof her and some said Ling Xiaoyu and others said Xiaoyu Ling but more said Ling Xaoyu I am not sure curse that girl for having a name I always have trouble spelling! Oh well she's not the main character so I am not overly fussy about it.

**Chapter 7**

**The Williams Sisters**

Julia tried to concentrate in her business studies class but failed due to three main reasons, lack of interest, not enough sleep, and found it hard to cope with long figures. "May I please have the lavatory pass" she sighed holding out her hand.

The man glared at her, pushing up his classes past his nose, "No you may not, so sit down and take notes" he sounded annoyed, Julia did not get the whole school system, to her it was all new before she could go to the toilet when ever she wanted. _Whats with these stupid rules! I mean a pass just to go to the toilette? Pshhh so stupid._

She only wished Ling was in her class, so then she would have a potential partner to be bored with. "James how do you start a business on the basis of income" the teacher asked one of the students. She looked around the room to see half of them were asleep, not that she blamed them soon enough she was bound to end up with the same fate. _Please just let this class be over!...oh wait yes the bell! . _She jumped up as the startling sound of the bell came.

She ran outside blinded by excitement, again not noticing where she was going, managing to bump into yet another person. This time it was not some cute male, it was a beautiful mature looking girl, who wore a different uniform to the standard one. Julia could scarcely read her badge which meant the girl was a high up head or something, her lovely shade ofblond and whitish hair were tied back in a ponytail. "Would you please watch were your going" she did not sound very happy.

"Oh please pardon me I was not looking where I was going" Julia almost blushed looking down at the floor. The girl managed to let out a smirk, Julia was only surprised that the girl could get away with wearing so much make up, As she had a very gothic style shade of eye shadow across her eye lids, and what looked like a glossy shade of dark purple mixed in colour lip stick. "You're a strange one" the girl said.

She began to pack her books neatly into her locker, while Julia just stood staring; she could scarcely read the girls name tag, which had the name Nina Williams written along it. "Wow so you're Nina Williams……" that was all Julia could think to say at the present. The girl nodded her head In reply, so at least the girl now officially had a name to go by. "That's right I am head of the student council committee and happen to be the schools female head prefect" Nina exclaimed proudly. _Well she's got arrogance I guess that's why Anna gets so pissed off……..then again they look nothing alike. Maybe I am just saying that to be spiteful…..but I still think Nina happens to be the swan of the two from what I have just seen._

"Wow that's some big roles…….and what about your sister Anna" Julia gently pushed. She could see there was not much of a relationship between them, she was sort of thankful it meant Nina would not give her a bad time, once it came to Julia finally punching the hell out of Anna and Christies pretty little faces.

"Huh she's in charge of the 'sluts with no brains' committee, honestly she thinks she can give me such a hard time just because she does not meet are strict fathers expectations, yet she's always been the spoilt one" Nina sighed.

Julia found her fascinating, even if it meant being late for her maths classes, she found this story to good to miss. After all Anna had made fun of her background calling her trash, when she knew nothing about her, well it was her turn to learn a little something on Anna. "So you and your sister have not got on for a while I take it" Nina looked at her suspiciously before nodding her head.

"Not that its any of your business but no, ever since we were little it had just gotten worse, our parents always said we would grow out of it, of course as we got older it had become worse, when we were little it was just who had the best Barbie" nina looked down at the floor._ Great who the hell is this girl! I bet anna had yet again been spreading crap about me, honestly she is so juvenile always trying to get everyones attention. _"So what is your name anyway, I have no time to go through the register of new students" Nina stared at her, one hand on her hip.

"Well my names Julia Chang and-" she was cut off by the familiar annoying female voice of one of her new school enemies.

"Ohhhh Nina why are you talking to school trash?" Anna asked looking at her sister. Her side kick Christie turned up behind her, glaring at both Julia and Anna.

"Ummm lets see Anna…….school trash…..were you not put under that category at school" Nina asked innocently. Anna went as red as her lip stick and blusher, the fumes almost flying out of her like little electric sparks. "Oh just like you to side with stupid rubbish like her"Anna pointed one long nailed finger at Julia. _Here we go again…..but at least she seems to be concentrating on Nina and not me._

"Look Anna why don't you try picking on girls less unfortunate than your self, or go and jump the bones of yet another half of the schools male population, I am growing tired of listening to that annoying voice of yours" Nina crossed her arms, tucking a few light blonde strands of hair behind her ear.

"Ohhh you! How dare you! I swear the day daddy sees past that stuck up perfect girl image he will see you for what you really are! An up tight bitch!" Anna almost shouted, but kept her voice calm due to people stopping and staring. _Wow this goes back further than I thought…….well this argument between Nina and Anna could last forever….even Christie looks bored._

"Sorry to disappoint you Anna but you have already beaten me to that role!" Nina retorted back. Anna was growing even angrier by the minute; there were not many who could beat her in an argument contest, except her sister who always managed to put her down. "What's your problem Nina? Why are you sticking up for this rubbish new girl! I am your sister you are supposed to side we me!" Nina let that comment pass.

"Well Anna I would rather stick with new school rubbish than hang out with old school trash!" Julia smiled as Nina had just defended her in some way or another. The nice insult by Nina left Anna speechless who grabbed a hold of Christie storming off.

Nina never smiled or said anything to her, just nodded and walked away. Julia had to smile maybe there were nicer people at the school that she gave credit for.

* * *

**Note: **ok if you like it please do not forget to REVIEW! And tell me I would appreciate it very much. 


	8. We Meet Again!

**Chapter 8**

**We Meet Again!**

Julia stretched out on the desk as she tried to concentrate on the board in front of her, she could not believe how long the lesson seemed. She knew law was not the most interesting subject, she was just thankful to have ling in the same class.

"Hey is'nt this class a major BORE!" ling empthasised while yawning. Julia was happy they were talking again, she had not had a chance to appolgise for ditching her before, now was her chance, besides what else was there to do in this class.

"umm...yeah ling i am sorry about what happened before...it was just really embarrsing" she was releieved when ling just smiled. As always being as cheerful as anything she shook her head, letting julia know everything was OK. "Oh that, dont even worry, man this class is worse torture" ling exclaimed loud, not the quiet type.

"whats going on at the back!" the tall thin lankey teacher glanced to the back where they were sitting. Julia smirked at ling who just ignored his stare, chewing the end of her pencil in thought. _Damn when will this class end! i have heard of boring...but it seems this lesson could last enternity_. she sat a little more back in her chair, letting her long brown tied back hair spill over the back of it. She sat up as soon as she heard the sound of foot steps entering the class, she could hardley contain her shock as she saw the face fron under the long hoodey. _OMG its him!...umm Jin thats his name...hes soooo gorgeous...cant believe this..._

"Jin how many times have you been late for this class! your nearly as bad as Hwaroung!...well on second thoughts...oh just take your seat down there" the teacher pointed a long finger to where Julia was sitting, or at least the seat in front on her. She looked to the side to see Ling more exited than ever, as she began to flap her arms and shout out "Ohh hey jin! jin over here" she called.

The teacher imdediatley sent glares her way as jin rushed to sit in his seat in silence "Miss xoiu please reframe from shouting in my class!" she just groaned and ignored him.

_hes in front of me! damn what should i do...stay calm...ohhh please dont make me look so red you could use me as sun reflecter. _she noticed ling was staring at her strangley, no surprise she could hardley speak. "Julia whats wrong?" ling announced aloud, julia just shook her head trying to hope jin did not notice her, but she heard a steady strong low voice speak to her.

"Hey...its you...so you do really go here?" jin had heard her name, and turned around to see if it was really her, after seeing it was he just had to ask.

"Wow yeah...you to...its Jin right?" she questioned stupidley. He nodded and was going to say something more when the teacher interupted him as he turned back to the front.

"Jin how many times! absoloutley NO hoods or caps, hats or any other little teen fashion objects in class!" the teacher exclaimed in annoyance.

he took off his hood with hesitation ,reavelaing a thick loose mass of jet black hair which Julia had remembered, she wanted to melt right then and there, she could not believe she was sitting behind one of the hottest boys in school._I think i can get through this lesson now...just stare at his back all day its fine with me. _she thought light headedley as she continued the class not taking her eyes off him.

After class had fineshed she did not get a chance to talk to him, he had shot off before she could say anything. _Great shows what he thinks of me... _she thought aloud to herself when she felt herslef bump into someone, to her suprise it was none other than her new school enemy Anna williams. "Did'nt anyone tell you to watch where your going slut!" anna moaned aloud, glaring into julia's now angry eyes. _She has a nerve! calling me slut! great first trash now slut...i think she must be looking at her own reflection. _" I would'nt have to watch where i was going if you would not just BUMP into me!" Julia shouted back, so now everyone was staring at them.

"You may have got to my bitch of a sister, but dont think your getting one over me! i dont give a damn where your from you little bitch, i am the only head girl around here!" she placed both hands firmly on her shapley hips, glaring down at a now ready to pounce julia.

"Why dont you just get out of my way" Julia snapped sharply.

" Why dont you not walk in these halls again" came from Anna.

"Its not your damn school, i dont, and will not watch where i am going just because of the likes of you!" Julia was not worried at all.

before they could continue their little fight the hot tempered teacher appeared in front of them, looking less pleased than ever "both of you get to class NOW!" he shouted, they gave eachother one last glare before continueing in seperate directions. _Damn this bitchy school girls...not to mention that Anna! oh well i am not afraid of her...i hope i get a chance to talk to Jin again...at least some good came out of his boring day._


	9. The Devil is Back

**Chapter 9**

**The Devil is Back**

"Son of a -" Hwoarang swore aloud causing a scene like usual as he punched another dent in his locker. He had not noticed someone had swiped the extra locker next to his, that was a big NO NO in this school. That no one dares to get a locker next to his, or even usually be in the same room with him for more than five minutes unless it's a class.

"Whats wrong man? looks like someone pissed you off good this time" came the voice of Steve, his British friend with a cool headed personality. Orginally they had been enemies, since steve came in as an exchange student with a big atitude, Hwoarang who saw he needed a bit of deflating decided they would duke it out, after loads of fighting turns out they became good friends. _What the hell is this! why would someone take that locker! it's like getting a place next to the devils quaters._

"Aahahah chill man, i bet its Jin's maybe hes trying to annoy you or something...i heard chicks gave up their lockers like that for him" Steve was not helping the situation, as Hwoarang grew more angry with the sound of his enemies name. "No...cant be Kazama...he hardley knows i exist most of the time...besides he would not be that foolish, the idiot knows i would kill him in a second" he smacked his fists together.

"Anyway...i got to go dude...have a boring two hour P.E session...damn coach is ripping into us this month since games are comming up" his friend bid him fare well, of course Hwoarang was not paying attention, to preoccupied with thoughts on who would be so stupid enough to get a locker next to his own, it was like they were asking for it._ Well...they must be in class now so i wont find out till later on...guess i will come back...lets fill some boring space what do we have now. _He pulled out his scumppled up time table that was almost impossible to read.

_Oh great...science...man i hate this school...way to waste my time...and i bet i get stuck with that stupid Xiaoyu girl...acting like some kid on sugar or worse...man why do i put up with this. _He threw his time table back in his bag and continued to his boring class, on the way he stumbled accross what looked like a boy outside...holding a test tube laughing aloud like a mad person.

"Brian now thats enough!...give me test tube! it has very dangerous chemicals inside!" cried the science teacher, who was desperatley trying to get the bottle from him, but he refused to give it up, still laughing like a clown. _Man what a nut case...no wonder no one picks on that weird kid, man why am i even going to this class_. He sighed, he knew there was not much chance of him learning anything in there, he just wanted to pass some time.

"Hey Hwaorang over here! come here" he noticed out the corner of his eye who he had wanted to avoid. There stood Ling Xiaoyu kitted in a science outfit with a test tube in her hand, shouting his name as if he were at the end of the other side of the world. _This is just not my day...then again when is it ever._

He took slow steps to where she was waiting for him, he would of walked straight passed but did not want all the attention drawn on him as she continued to point and call out his name. He took his place at a desk next to hers, burying his head in his outstretched arms hoping for some peace before she passed him a measuring jug. "Hey better get up sleepy head, im not gonna do all the work for ya you know!" she smiled sheepishly.

"Look i do not care about atoms, organisms, tissues, cells or any other biology related topic i would rather sleep for the remainder of this lesson" he sighed. She just looked at him as if she had not heard him "so you measure the water into the cylinder, i will get started on mixing the chemicals" she skipped off merrily.

"Oh for goodness sake.." he began to pour the water into the cylinder before he stopped paying attention resulting in the water over flowing and pouring over the side of the table. "Oh damn it!" he tried to wipe it away with the end of his sleeve before the teacher noticed his little accident, as the tall lanky man with over sized round spectacles approached him.

"Well well Mr Hwaorang...this would be just another accident on your record? if you can not take this class seriously i suggest you do not continue comming" hwaorang frowned at this, _is he for real? who the hell would take this class seriously._ He only had to look over at Brian...who had seemed to of set his partner on fire, as the poor boy tried to beat the tiny flames with his hand. "Well then you know what i agree this lesson sucks, i would rather -" he was interupted by a all so sweet voice behind him

"I am sorry sir he did not mean it! he was helping me really..guess i forgot to mention what the water has to be measured to...we are sorry sir, and Hwaorang is very serious at science, he is doing very well in our Chem class" she smiled cheerfully, while the teacher stood puzzled. _What the hell chemistry? i sure as hell do not think so...physics maybe..cause i need it for mechanics...but that is it!._ The teacher seemed to eat up her words, as he shook his head in a acknowledgment "well fine then...but i want to see Mr Hwaorang here more serious, i shall await for both your reports" he walked off.

"What the hell are you doing? do you just talk for everyone!" he spat out, he was more confused than angry or simply annoyed, his day had not exactley gone well.

"What is your problem? Mr grumpy i just saved our butts...besides i have not got a partner..everyone was already paired up at the start of class and i was late so could not find anyone" she slightley blushed.

"What ever this day sucks...some idiot has taken my locker who i can not find! and i am stuck in the most boring class ever" he frowned.

"Wait locker?" her eyes suddenly lit up in amazment "that's Julia's locker! she is new, she took the locker next door to yours".

"Who the hell? Julia...so she is the one who took it?..a girl...she better go find another one" he slammed his fist on the table, she ignored his anger. "She is a nice girl, besides it is not like your using it, don't be so greedy" she went back to her work, leaving Hwaorang to sulk on his own.

_This is not about being greedy for goodness sake...it is about power and respect and i ain't giving up either for some annoying girl to move in, just wait i will make sure she will regret ever getting a locker next to mine._


	10. Finding peace from a Family

**Chapter 10: **

**Finding peace from a family**

**Note:** i would just like to appologise for the many typo's i have made my computer is having serious problems at the moment, and i am trying my best to correct and reload chapters, so sorry if teh spelling is kind of off, i will try my best to keep the story going. Thank you also to everyone who has read and reviewed it means alot, hope you enjoy reading. **R/R**

* * *

Jin came home tired and very much exhausted as usual although he did not expect to find very much comfort at home for he knew most of the time what was awaiting him. He dreaded it as if walking into a hell he could not escape everyday and even considered school more of a safe zone.

Opening the door he was overcome by the overwhelming smell of smoke and alchohole he had forgotten how much the place wreaked of it as if a late night drinking party had been going on, in all honesty he felt like his flat had become a drinking zone with his father drinking more than the average occasion calls for.

"Get in here boy!" he could hear from the kitchen, the voice being his fathers.

_Great what have i done now...i swear i even breath he gets angry, i make one wrong move i have the rest of my teenage life to pay for it._ He sighed Jin Kazama came from a very complicated background. His father Kazuya Mishima came from a very wealthy but almost uncivil family that were famous for having wealth as much as they were famous for cruelty. Most of the buisness and wealth belonged to Kazuya Mishima's father who also happend to be Jins grandfather Heihachi who seemed to have a very unstable and bad relationship with his son.

Kazuya who was the first to form a relationship outside of the familys influence ended up being with a good natured, kind hearted woman named Jun Kazama who is Jin's mother, due to an accident that happend when he was fifteen she died. He loved his mother above all and did not ever feel related to his other half of the family. There for took the kazama name which the Mishima's gave him anyway considering they never approved of Jun or her child.

"Do not make me call for you again Kazama" he could hear the low malice in his fathers voice he thought it would be better to obey than get in more trouble.

He stepped in the kitchen to find his father sat smoking a just lit cigarette as usual, he was more concentrated on the lady who sat just across the table her back turned to Jin. He could scarcely make out her features with the shoulder lengh almost raven like hair that reminded him so much of his mothers.

She was dressed in a very casual suit as she turned around to face Jin fully who was already aware of who she was.

She was non other than Kazuki Mishima his auntie although she was not really his aunt considering she was kazuya's cousin, to Jin the mishima's were all the same although she was very beautifle and pleasant looking her glare made him think other wise.

She had the same dark cold eyes and strong cheek bones, with facial features that made evil looks so easy to do. When Jin thought of the two of them together he wanted to turn knowing he usually had to listen to the same things that he is a worthless selfish child that has managed to disgrace the Mishima family. That he could handle he did not care what they said about him he was use to it but he was very over protective about his mother and knew how much kazuki and the others despised her and would say bad things about her when ever they could.

"The boy looks thin Kazuya are you sure your feeding him properly" she looked at Jin with cold eyes, taking a puff of her cigarettee.

"He is given food, not my fault if the miserable little brat does not want to eat it" Jin noted at how they both spoke and looked at him as if he was an annoying dog that had not been feed in a while.

"Ahhh" she made a face of grimace being looking Jin over with a glaring look "is it just me or does he look more like his mother everytime i see him, so has Heihachi decided to let this boy in on his fortune yet" both their eyes lit up as if they had both had the same idea.

_Great why the hell must i listen to this, i feel like a clown in a circus expected to do tricks to please everyone, _he frowned as they continued to whisper in hushed voices taking the time to glance at him as they did. He knew what most of this was about but thought they obviously assumed he had no clue in their little plans, the only reason he was living with his father was all down to his grandfather.

Although he was not that fond of Heihachi he had to say it was better then living through the hell he lived day by day with his father, Heihachi wanted to take Jin under his wing and get him into the buisness so he could inherit the fortune that half of the mishima's wanted to get their hands on.

One of those members was kazuya who Heihachi refused to give any share in anything to, he was not very trusting of his sons so there for needed a new member to pass it down to. That is where Jin came along and Heihachi saw he was naive enough not to want to be to greedy with what he was going to be given, so there for wanted Jin to come and live with him and train in the buisness.

kazuya hearing this would not allow such a thing to happen, if he had to live in low standards he would in no way let Jin skip off and live in luxary, he also started to see his son as a bank that was about to inherit everything kazuya wanted to get his hands on.

So he made it clear Jin was to live with him in his grubby flat, there for heihachi had no choice but to move in with them so he could keep a close eye on Jin who also attended the school the Mishima's happend to own.

Of course they did not run it directley since the Mishima's had no interest in a school but got other people to run it for them getting investment out of it. Jin thanked the heavens he had the Kazama name instead, so he would not be out casted by the other kids for being the rich spoilt brat who happend to be grandson to the man that owned the school. _Thank gooodness...school is the only place i feel normal...that is all i need for that accursed name to ruin whats left of my normal life._

"What the hell are you still doing here boy! can't you see we are having a private conversation get out of here!" his father yelled, he did not have to tell Jin twice he was happy to leave.

He was about to turn and take his leave not forgetting to bow to them both before he got a bashing for showing poor manners,_ right since i am the only one who seems to show mannerism in this family. _

"Don't you be so goddamn rude you brat, say goodbye to your aunt" Kazuya glowered at Jin from under devil like eye brows. Jin only noticed when he glared that one eye was a slightley different color from the other of where he had gotten into an accident a while ago.

"Well Jin i can see your all grown up now, i will be seeing you later i am sure" she did not smile or anything just waited for him to give a bow in return. He noticed the way she called him by his name he found that strange since all of the Mishima's inclueding his father refered to him as 'kazama', only she and sometimes his grandfather called him Jin.

He was relieved to be out of the place when he got outisde, taking in all the fresh air he felt he had lost as soon as he has stepped in the place. He did not really think about where he would go...he was not exactley full of friends he preffered to keep his distance, he decided the school would be the best place to go at least he could find peace there away from his troubles.


	11. Reunited At Last!

**jc-1225:** hey thanks for reviewing, uhh the girl before who spoke out was Ling Xiaoyu lol. Her and Hwoarang were in the same class paired up etc.

**Note:** Thanks to any people that have read this, please do not forget to Review. For those who were hoping for Jin and Julia to finally reunite this could be your lucky chapter . More Hwoarang (yay!) and other familiar faces in the next chappie!.

**Chapter 11**

**Reunited At Last**

Jin had not the slightest idea of why he would go to the school of all places for some peace. Considering it was every teenagers nightmare yet he found it rather peaceful compared to his circumstances at home._Looks like the place is near closing ...not that anyone would wonder around school after hours._ He continued down the deserted corridor the silence and the emptiness reminded him of just how quiet the school was with out it's noisy students.

"Oh damn!" he heard from up the ahead, he came closer and noticed the outline of a girl who seemed to be having trouble packing away her books into her locker.

"Julia!" the words barley came out as he realised who the girl was ." What are you doing here at this hour?" although that was hardley relevent considering he too was there at the school at an idecent hour.

"Oh Jin! i am sorry i did not see you there...i was just trying to sort out my books, the teachers gave me so damn many today" she tried hard not to blush. Truth be told she felt kind of silly still being at school around that time. _Damn he must think i am a right geek,...then again what the hell is he doing here? must be one of those after school hobby prep kids who spend all there time in after school activities._

"Well hey since we are both here-" he was cut off before he had the chance to finish.

"Look what we have here, now how many times must i tell you kids i am tired of your constant misbehaving on school grounds!" came the voice of an angry teacher, she barley managed to stop her glassess from falling bellow eye level as she fumed at both Julia and Jin.

"It was not our intention to be here miss, we were just collecting some books, we are not the vandals who continue to trespass into this school" Jin said calmy, julia feeling a little worried decided to let him doing the talking. _Since he seems so good at it._

"Well if that is your reason for being on school grounds at this time...fine but be warned if i find you kids down here again there will be trouble" she did not seem happy as she scoffed continueing on her heel down the hallway.

"Come on we better get out of here, i will walk you home i am going that way anyway" he continued off ahead. Julia could not help feeling the warmth of a gentleman by her side as they walked together side by side. He of course was not much of a talker since they had been silent for as long as they had started to walk, Julia taking chances to glance at his handsome face that seemed troubled to say the least.

"Is something wrong? i mean how come you were at the school so late, you into the after school activity thing?" she looked for any sign that he was at least paying some attention to her concern.

"No not really...you would not catch me near those kinds of things" he smiled. He could not think of going home at that moment, since the whole thing with his father and auntie, even though she would be gone by the time he would get back. " No i was just having some trouble at home so i went to the school to think" _great that the best answer i can come up with, that school is my current get away from home life. Umm...better not go home to early he might pound me for showing some disrespect to auntie today, then again he will no doubt give be double of that for disturbing him so late._

"Oh really?...ahaha my mother will no doubt be worrying about me now...honestly she can take things so over i mean i feel like we swap roles sometimes and i am more of the grown up than she is...if that makes sense" Julia shyly smiled to herself thinking of michele who was probably getting out a dish of popcorn and soda's for them to watch a movie and chill out.

"It is nice your mother cares, you are very lucky" he said, although his voice felt distant even to himself something about the word 'mother' haunted him like a voice blowing near his ear.

"Yeah your right...so whats the problem at home? i mean your mother...is not around right, so do you live with your father correct?" she asked as carefully as she could master, she felt more awkward than anything. No way she wanted to push a topic that was very hard for him to talk about she respected the fact he was a very private person, she just could not help but be curious not every day she got a handsome guy offer to take her home.

"You could say that, but i sometimes stay with my grandfather...well more often he stays with us anyway" he frowned. Even talking about the whole Mishima family made him feel uneasy not to mention the fact he would have to go back there to that place he refereed to as 'hell hole'.

"Oh well do you get along with your grandfather?" knowing it would be a good idea to get some info on his background. Not that she thought he was a total stranger or anything. _Just that i happen to be out with like the hottest guy in school and i know nearly squat about him._

"Uhh...would not say we get along that well, just like a teacher student kind of thing..look are we near your house yet?" he felt a little rude but he did not wish to continue the subject. He could see she had dropped it straight away probably noticing he did not want to talk about it, as they both looked around for the house.

"Yeah it's just up there, don't worry i can walk there fine" she began to rush off not noticing the slight hole in the stone concrete that her shoe had managed to get caught in. As she tried to balance herself she felt herself tipping forward, she closed her eyes just knowing she was about to fall and embarrass herself in front on a guy she had a huge crush on. _Oh no this is it i am about to fall on my ass! ohh please don't let Jin think i am the biggest loser out there ohh what the hell is up with me and damn being clumsy. _She braced herself for the hard stone to be in contact with her face, but the fall did not come as she felt herself enwrapped in someones arms. _No fucking way!_ was all she could think as she turned to see a face right in front of her, the face belonged to none other than Jin who had just rescued her from her fall.

"Are you alright" although he did not really check, he let go of her in an instance almost a bit to quick so that Julia felt dizzy. He had held onto her for a longer time than needed, he felt embarrassed enough as it was. He looked over to see she was was rather embarrassed but more confused than anything as she readjusted her school uniform taking in a long breath to relieve herself.

"Awww arn't they cute harold, i remember when we were that sweet age!" came the voice of an elderly couple who were walking by, anyone walking past would of thought he and Julia were lovers cuddling in the night. They both felt the blush rising in their cheeks as the old couple went off still staring at them from behind, It was not your typical walk that was for sure.

"Uhh...thank you Jin...that would of been a nasty fall...I uhh have to go! thanks so much for walking me home though!" she picked up her bag as fast as she could master, walking off as far ahead as she could not looking back to see what Jin was doing. _Probably standing there pondering on how this girl could get anymore retarded! what the hell is wrong with me can i not have one nice night out with a guy with out making a complete fool of myself!._

She had now walked to far for Jin to catch up, although he was happy to see she had got saftley home in the end. His mind was to weak with all the days events to think about what has just happend between them. Rubbing the temples of his forehead he could somehow still feel the lingering touch of Julia's hands holding securely onto his shoulders as he has stopped her from getting her head split open. _Well good night Julia..._ he continued on his way this had been one night he had not been expecting.


	12. Sell your Soul for a Locker

**Chapter 12 **

**Sell your Soul for a Locker**

Hwaorong was yet again pissed beyond belief, he could of sworn he had threatened every student that had walked by him. He did not really care if his little mood swings had the tendency to affect people. All he cared about was finding Jin Kazama and fighting him on school grounds, not to mention find the girl who had supposedly swiped the locker next to his own.

"Hwaorong thats enough, its bad enough you have scared most of the first years off before they enter this school, I suggest you calm your self down before you are issued with a punishment" came the firm voice of Nina Williams.  
She was standing behind him, both hands on hips looking her usual up tight self, Hwaorong had forgotten how strict the little school monitor was. _Damn she should be a cop when shes older, I swear with that death glare..what damn pole went up her ass!. I thought Kazama was the only anti-social one other than myself. He took the opportunity to rip down a school poster advertising for the geeky chess team while he was on his little rampage. He looked over grinning to see Nina just sigh continuing tok her rather heavy books away._

"Hey do you know who owns this locker now?" he pointed to the rather clean looking one next to his already beaten vandalised one. She looked at it a moment before shrugging he could already tell that the cute little Chinese girl might have been right.

"I hear it belongs to a chick named Julia, any idea where I can find her?" he placed both hands in his pockets. Scanning her face for an answer as he leaned against the locker making sure to observe anyone who comes near it.

"Oh her...yes she is new I believe...although I cannot see why she would take THAT awful locker" she looked rather disgusted at the thought. Hwaorong who was really not into listening to her insults all day decided he would have to take it upon himself to find the culprit. After all it was his locker.

"Well I am off...have to do class check ups make sure everything is packed away before lessons begin, try not to scare anymore kids off while im away" she smiled. Although he would not necessarily call it a smile, more like 'if you do we will meet again sooner than you think' kind of smile._ Good now the little miss goody hall monitor has gone, more of a chance to find what little girl stole my locker!._

He scouted the whole area, most of the students were rushing off in different directions to class the hall was a busy traffic jam as usual. Younger students trying to duck under the crowd to get to their lockers, older students running to class with half eaten sandwiches they had obviously brought for breakfast to their late classes. He noted a mop of blonde hair two lockers down from him, he could tell by the bushy blonde golden streaks and big glass spectacles popping out from behind the locker who the girl was.

He only knew her name which was Angel most students avoided her as she was pretty geeky but still had something that appealed about her. He wondered if she noticed the weird tall lanky boy leaning over her at that point. Brian who stood out tall with his rather silver like hair and crazy facial expression just waiting to play a prank on poor Angel who was oblivious to his crazy ways.

Ignoring Brian who now scared the living life out of the poor girl looked down the hall to the right. There came a girl walked towards where he stood, he recognised the chestnut coloured hair. The innocent eyes which he could barley see behind a book she was reading. Wearing her glasses she hardly looked at him from behind her book till she went smack into his chest.

"Ouch what are you doing!" clutching at his chest as she now peered up at him. She seemed positively scared as she apologised picking up her book.

"I am so SO sorry! I was not looking where I was going! Its just your in front of my locker and-" he cut her off there.

"Your locker! I think you will find it's my property! What the hell are you doing with this locker! "he wondered when she would be running for her life. He had not ever had someone stand there while he is in his angry mode.

"But I thought yours was there?" she pointed to the one opposite the one she occupied.

"Lets get one thing straight girl" he walked up to her till she only had the locked to stop her form walking further away. He was so close she could see every detail of his handsome features. She had no time to think of her crush on him when he looked like a snake ready to bite.

"This is my property! There for you use this locker your on my territory got it? In which case you also will belong to me if you keep using it" he gave a satisfying devil smile with that last thought.

"Own me..look I don't know what your talking about but I need this locker, all the other ones are taken!"she tried her best to look tough, it was hard with him so close to her face she could hardly think.

"Well then your just going to have to work for it then, you have my locker, you can be my lil helper" his mind seemed to be forming the thoughts and ideas as he went along.

"You mean like do all your work┘for the locker" she could hardly register the idea before he moved away from her. She found it better to breath now his face was not so close to hers.

"That's right, I will see you tomorrow your duties start then, rebel out of it and your school life will be hell new girl got it" with the dark like flames in his brown eyes she could only nod. It was only when he left that she wanted to protest at the ridiculous idea.

"What have I done!" she sunk down on the floor besides the locker, she now thought of how high school devils really do exist. She had just sold her soul to one, just another thing in high school she has yet to understand.

**

* * *

**

**Note:** ok sorry if this was short or sucked, my computer has been down. Please review if you liked it I want to continue it just gets harder for ideas. Thanks all of you who read it


	13. Dangerous Games

**Chapter 13**

**Dangerous Games**

**Note:** i am so SORRY about some of the grammer and layout of the other chapters. I am having big problems with my computer (sigh). I will try and go back and edit as much as i can so please look out for that. Don't forget to R/R thanks alot.

* * *

It felt like a waste of time him being there it wasn't as if he went for the social scene. The place was crawling with teens left right and centre, not his ideal world; he would rather be sitting in a peaceful serene setting. Where it could just be him and his thoughts, a chance to think things through. 

"Hey Jin" came the voice of Ling his over hyper friend. He would not say they were the best of friends. More like acquaintances that pass each other in the halls saying a few words to each other.

"Hey…." Was all he could say back?

"You look…more sad than usual what's up?" _did she have to sound so concerned?_ He thought.

She was looking at him her usual concerned way; he was not in the mood for someone to feel sorry for him. He had yet again got a beating from his father who according to him felt Jin needed to be taught a lesson in manners. He survived of course with a few bruises here and there.

"Nothing…look I have to leave early today, could you give Miss PJ this letter to excuse me" he passed her the note. Miss PJ was his geography teacher seeing as he had family counselling reading maps and learning climate was the last thing on his mind.

"Sure thing, hey you seen Julia around? She was supposed to meet me…" she was looking around. Suddenly interested he too looked around curious and also worried. The school had been reported for gang fights and drugs recently, students disappearing were something to be concerned about.

"There she is HEY JULIA!" Ling shouted at the top of her voice.

Looking around he also saw her she wore a worried expression; she was looking around for something. Noticing Ling and Jin standing there she tried to do a quick U-turn trying to avoid them.

"Where is she going?" Ling sounded positively puzzled.

"I don't know…..I am going that way I will see you later" without another word he sped off after her. Being faster he managed to catch up fast, taking a hold of her arm just before she ran down the hall.

"What's wrong? Is there a reason while your running down the halls like it's a race" he scanned her face. Her cheeks had turned a slight pink/red colour as she tried to hide her face from him.

"Oh Jin I am so sorry I did not see you there" ok she knew that was a complete lie. Even if she had not seen him there is no mistaking Ling's high pitched voice.

"Really because I believe you did, are you trying to avoid us?" he did not mean to glare down at her on that last note.

"No I……" before she could answer the truth Hwoarang appeared behind them. He had a wide smirk on his face, as he placed one arm around Julia's shoulder. He seemed very satisfied with Jin's expression at the sight of it.

"Well Kazama what brings you here, thought you had counselling to sort out that head of yours" again came the grin although it was more of a challenge.

"Maybe you should think about taking it up yourself with your track record" Jin said coldly, although his attention was not on Hwoarang. Julia seemed embarrassed beyond belief by the situation.

"What are you doing here Hwoarang" was all she could say even then she did not meet his eyes.

"What do you think, it's your first day of work today remember so if you will excuse us Kazama me and Julie here have a date" he smiled.

"Uhh it's Julia" but he did not seem to here her as he took her hand and they both continued down the hall. Julia could not look at Jin whose expression was anything but happy. She wanted to tell him she was sorry they could not talk more, and she was just as confused as he was by Hwoarang's intentions.

_So she is hanging out with Hwoarang the school rebel now….that's not right. Then again I guess it's better than being kidnapped by gangs or getting involved with drugs. Still what's going on Julia…why did you not say anything?_

He could not figure out why he was even having those thoughts, it wasn't as if he knew her personally. She was a friend of Lings that's all, but for some reason he was angry at the thought of her hanging out with Hwoarang of all people. It even caused him to punch a dent in his well organised locker. He came to the conclusion that it was just down to him having a bad day. His grandfather had invited down the whole family, the family he would never belong to. Each took turns in making Jin feel less worthy than he usually felt. Cursing him and his mother for the abomination on his family blood line.

He thought about skipping the family counselling not like it ever helped. His father would say he understood and would work on it, yet as soon as he gets home goes back to his old ways.

"Hi Jin! Are you ok" came the voice of Anna. She was with her passe of drama queens a group of girls who took enjoyment in putting other females down. They looked at him, the girls at the back giggling like useless fan girls.

"I'm fine" he lied he did not feel fine at all.

"That Julia I see is getting cosy with Hwoarang now! Can you believe that" she looked as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yeah I know what does he see in her she is so plain!" the girl at the back claimed.

"Yeah trust that little slut to get her claws on half of the male" before she could finish he punched another dent into the locker. Happy when she closed her mouth, glaring at her from under the hood of his jacket.

"Don't call her that! I suggest you have more respect for your female peers Anna, or at least not judge them on your slandered" he said as coldly as he dared.

Anna who was not to shocked to speak was silent, the girls al the back gasping. Jin walked off casually towards the school exit. He thought maybe he was a little bit to harsh, but in all honesty poor Anna decided to pick the wrong day to make such comments.

"That Julia is going to pay!!!" Anna screamed in furry before storming off, her heels echoing from down the hall.

Jin as he got outside gave a long sigh of relief he wanted to stay where the breeze could calm him. Where he could think without interruptions but he could not stop certain thoughts creeping into his mind. _Julia your playing dangerous games….I can't just sit back and watch._

Were his last thoughts before walking through the school gates.

* * *

Note: My chapters are getting shorter o.o but i am trying to get to more important parts of the story adding more characters in. 


	14. All in the same Boat

**Note: **I do not own tekken or its characters just in case anyone thought I did. Sorry for some of the grammar before, I am trying my best. Although it's going to be hard going back and re-doing chapters as my computer is being annoying. Thanks for reading don't forget to r/r SO I KNOW YOU LIKE IT.

**Chapter 14**

**All in the same Boat**

"More friends are made through being hilariously bad at something than were ever made through being superb."

- John Smith quote

* * *

They had gotten half way down the hall before Julia came to an abrupt halt. Refusing to move any further before she knew what was going on. _What is all this about! I hardly know him and he is dragging me off._

"Did I tell you to stop" came his voice at her side.

"No but I want to know what's going on! Why are we here?" she noted it was one of the head teachers offices.

"Work remember, you want that locker your going to do me a little favour" he was smiling evilly now.

She stared into the empty office there seemed to be no one there. She watched nervously as Hwoarang opened the door. He gave her a wink before leaving it open for her. "Fist instruction go and get my phone" he pointed to the large shiny desk in front.

"You want me to go through a head teachers stuff! Are you freaking crazy! I will get in heaps of trouble" the thought was nauseating. She had only been in high school for the shortest time yet she had managed to dig herself into a number of holes.

"That's what I'm here for dumb ass, I will keep look out" he stood leaning against the wall. Red strands tumbling in front of his face, how could she resist?.

"You better keep watch" were her last words. Gulping she took a step inside; the room was an average office. Heading straight for the desk she sorted through a stack of papers. Still there was no phone; she wandered why it had been confiscated in the first place.

"Hurry it up already! Man your slow" he moaned outside. He was so bored he had forgotten to keep watch. The vending machine was only a few minutes away he decided she would be fine for a bit.

"Hwoarang I can't find it" she sighed. She refused to give up, but why on earth she was looking for some phone she had no idea. She sat on the leather chair, looking through the draws. She found nicotine and test papers nothing to exciting. _Oh where could it be…….ahh found it!. _In one of the draws lay a phone in a red case, she admired the pattern of flames along its side. Reminded her of Hwoarang and his classic looks. He had a unique attitude she had to give him that, taking the phone out she closed the draw.

"And just what do you think your doing!" came an angry voice of the teacher. It was the same bald headed pug looking man she had spoken to the first time she arrived. Now he really did resemble a pug snarling with his face swelled up with rage.

"So trying to cheat off tests are you missy, I might of known always the new ones" he came to where she sat. _Oh shite to late to look innocent now….what do I do._ Julia instinctively hid the phone behind her back. He was searching her face now, looking on the desk for any missing object.

"That's it your coming with me missy" he grabbed her by the arm. She was not sure of her reality as she was being dragged down the hall. She felt the shame of having to explain to the rest of the school and no doubt her mother what she was thinking.

She saw Hwoarang come out then he was carrying a bottle and snacks. He looked shocked at the situation standing like a statue. _Good! You stand there I hope you feel bad you jerk this is your entire fault. _She tried to feel angry at him as he stood there, his brown flame like eyes staring at hers. Yet she could not, somewhere inside of her was refusing to let her feel negative towards him.

"Julia!" said the much deeper voice from near where Hwoarang stood. It was Jin good job he was wearing his hood. She could not look into his eyes; she would know what he thought. He was not the only one, Nina and her gang had come out to see what the commotion was. Everyone was watching Julia felt like she was being taken to prison. _Oh no now it will be 'look there's the rebel new girl' walking down the hall each day. Please just kill me now. _

Jin felt he was watching a show he could not understand, he had just come back from lunch. There was Julia being dragged off, there was already talk of her stealing. He could hear the other students discussing it amongst themselves.

"I heard she smashed the window in the office!" said one

"Well I heard she took the head teachers money!" said the other.

"Probably to feed her and her family, I always knew she was nothing but a common tramp begging for attention from everyone" came the sadistic voice of Nina.

He ignored them looking at the boy that stood next to him. It was Hwoarang Jin might have known. When ever a bad situation arises it always had one familiar face tied to it. That was Hwoarang either him or Brian but he was not into stealing crap jin felt the rage swell up inside of him.

"It was you wasn't it! What have you done! To get a poor innocent girl in trouble that's your game huh!" he grabbed Hwoarang by the collar. Hwoarang who had been too shocked to respond slapped Jin's hands away. Waking up from his dream like state he looked straight into Jin's eyes. This was his enemy then one he had waited to fight again since they were in the younger grade.

He could not let the guilt of getting Julia into trouble get in the way of this big event. Without a second thought he swung his fist into the side of Jin's face. Jin who had not anticipated the attack, he did an elbow strike back hitting Hwoarang straight in the face.

Now everyone's attention was directed towards their fight, as they send kicks and punches towards eachother. Hwoarang just about managing to deflect most of Jin's fast punches, although Jin was very fast. Jin had managed to block most of Hwoarang's kicks, so more less just continued defence.

Hwoarang had managed to catch Jin off guard then, Jin had just blocked his left kick. So he sent out his kick from the right leg managing to catch Jin in his side. He clutched the aching side Hwoarang had managed to cast an affecting blow. His dark eyes looking up in anger, he was sweating and the side of his face was swollen. Hwoarang was also tired; he had blood trickling down the side of his face.

They heard a loud whistle being blown everyone covered their ears, while Hwoarang stared at the man who stood before them. He was the local janitor he had seen the whole fight and was now acting like a referee when the game gets to dirty.

"Right both of you; I think you need a trip to the heads office" he grabbed both of them by the arm. Both were to tired to resist, the old man had a firm grip for his age. Jin looked around everyone was watching, whispering their shocked eyes all on them. He tried to concentrate on something else, like the rattling of the old mans keys. He had a thousand different ones that hung from his belt, now everyone could hear what was happening no doubt.

The old man knocked on the door; someone must have said it was ok to enter because he and Hwoarang were thrust in. There sat Julia eyes on her lap, a man sitting behind the desk he had a huge grin on his face.

"Ah! Mr Kazama and …Hwoarang I presume, what do I owe this pleasure" he was smiling a bit to much.

Jin who now caught Julia's shocked expression tried not to stare back, she could guess what happened for herself. Right now they were all on the same boat, all in for a nasty ride.


	15. Real Dillema

Note: Damn Hwoarangs name drives me nuts spelling it sorry if you see it wrong just a real hard name to spell lol. Anyway hope everyone had been waiting to read more! please review and tell me how crazy i am. I like the future plot i had in mind for this story so i will try to keep it going thanks to those of you who continue to read.

**Chapter 15**

**True Dillema**

* * *

"So what do you have to say for yourselves" the middle aged man that sat before them said. He looked young and was handsome for a head school teacher Julia noted. He had shady blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. He looks like a typical sales man not a head school teacher with his wide smirk and boyish charm. 

"I would say I am sorry, but truly the only thing I am sorry for is that pathetic excuse for a human is in the same room as us" Jin muttered coldly under his breath. He meant of course for Hwoarang to hear, who now bald his hands into fists trying to restrain himself. _I will not kill Kazama, _he tried chanting to himself. _No screw that if he keeps that bastard attitude up I will!._

"We really are sorry sir" Julia could not drag her eyes from her lap. She wanted to melt into the chair, or evaporate from the room somehow. She was in the head teachers office for a crime, both the guys she had the biggest crush on were sitting either side of her. What is a girl to do in a situation like hers? She felt like she was in a movie.

"Well your kids I get it, hormone crazed air headed sub-beings who seem to have a taste for trouble" he smirked his wide smirk again. Getting up to pace around the room pushing his yellowy blonde hair back. He was more like an artist than a teacher ready to scold, looking at each of them like a painting. As if he was seeing through them and wanted to use them as experiments.

"How long do we have to stay here for, being in the same room as him makes me sick" Hwoarang spat.

"As if it's a pleasure being in your presence" was Jin's retort.

"Well now boys I see where all the male testosterone came from, this lil lady seems the bell the ball huh miss? Are you causing more fights in my school" he was looking down at Julia from behind her chair. His green emerald playful eyes almost laughing down at her. She felt awkward enough as it was, now having this hippie good looking head teacher did not help.

"I didn't mean to!" she managed to breath out. It came out more like a rush of words mangled in a deep breath out.

"I know that…..Julia right? Sorry forgive me im new at names, you see boys are like this" he walked around back to his table. Laying out both his hands presenting Jin and an angry looking Hwoarang who watched the man with deep frustration.

"They make up the simple gene 'uncontrolled animal' it's like in their cells. You wonder what the B-O-Y is for, well its for bold, optimistic and young" he smiled at their now confused faces.

"Sir" Julia almost managed to mumble. She was ready to get up and leave now she had enough embarrassment for one day.

"Yes?" he turned his bright green eyes to her as if noticing her for the first time in ages.

"May I be excused…..I know I am going to get a punishment so can I just get it over with and go" she did not mean to sound rude. Oh wait she now did not care how rude she sounded her manners had flown out the window the day she was caught stealing.

"In such a hurry" he grinned that cute boyish grin of his how could he even be a head teacher? _are they usually like that. _Removing that thought from her mind she was all business again she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Fine you may go, all of you can I think a detention cleaning out the old 306 classroom should do it, oh and Julia you can help Nina with all monitoring duty'" she wanted to wipe that smile from his face.

"What why? I have never been a hall monitor" not that she wanted to step on Nina's territory that girl ha the whole school covered. Not to mention she would not be all to pleased with Julia for creating havoc when she had not been at the school for more than a week.

"While these gentleman were causing violence they have been in trouble before, you Julia are a new student" he narrowed his eyes. For once not smiling she found his changing faces fascinating like he changed into different face masks.

"Fine!" she got up and walked past Jin towards the door she could of sworn she felt his hand touch her arm. The slightest touch she had felt like he wished to say something but could not. Looking into his dark eyes would tell her that there was nothing to say. Deciding to leave it at that she walked out the door in a rush. She was not sure whether she was going to get suddenly angry and smash lockers or fall to the ground and weep. To be honest she felt like doing both, when your feelings are confused there's no line between them.

There's only confusion when you don't care about morals anymore everyone and everything is the enemy. Perhaps that was why she was not herself in there she never was really a rude person after all. Yet she could not tell what she was feeling all she knew was that she needed out of this school.

She began to almost run down the corridor when she felt someone grab her arm in a firm grip pulling her back. She turned her head to see Hwaorong who else had those deep brown eyes of his that revealed more emotion than his face alone. She suddenly thought of Jin then and how he cloaked his feelings so well. He was beyond a mystery yet she felt like she had known him for a while already.

"Get off me" she tried to shake his arm off but his grip was to firm. Now she was by no means a weak girl and could already tell he worked out a lot. Yet he looked lean and muscular at the same time for his age just like any normal teen.

"I wanted to say sorry….you know…..for getting you in this...but you did not have to be such a dope! You should of ran!" He sounded as angry as she was. That set off her that he had the nerve to be angry at her when he got them both into this mess.

"Me your the one who was all calm and 'oh I will keep watch' thanks to you my chances of fitting in here are now zero!" now she was shouting that was very unlike her. She was tired and stressed out which most of the time made her want to cry when it got into that state. Yet she could not let Hwoarang see her do that, that would make the day seem worse.

"Your being an idiot It's just detention and helping that ice witch with some geeky duties don't sweat it" he seemed calm standing there pushing his silky red hair back.

"I wish I never met you….." she mumbled coldly but wanted him to hear. "I wish I never would of listened to you! Here have your stupid phone back" she threw it at him in full force so he was forced to let go. She no longer cared if he saw her shout, scream or cry she was pissed off enough as it was.

"There! I hope your phone is worth all this you jerk" she turned to walk off wanting to leave him behind.

Before she had even got a step further she was dragged into his body so that she almost bumped into him. With the speed of lightening he had held her steady and slammed his lips against hers. She could not move in that instant, like the world had just stopped or sped up which she did not know. All she could feel was his lips drawing her own ones in. Although he was kissing her rough and fast it did not feel as wrong as it should have. She had not kissed a boy apart from a time at junior summer camp when her and this little boy wanted to try it. So she had nothing to compare it with, but she knew for a fact Hwaorang was a great kisser. Yet as much as she should have been happy to be kissing one of the most gorgeous boys in school yet she felt torn. She pictured Jin in her mind, yet was concentrating on Hwoarang kissing her. _Can anyone say dilemma?._

The kiss had stopped just as quick as it had started she could not remember if she or Hwoarang pulled back but they parted. She still had the feel of his strong lips against hers. Like it was a food contest and he was just tasting her.

He was smirking now but she had no idea what he was looking at, it was an empty hall nothing in sight. Yet she could of sworn she saw a hooded figure go out the double doors, although she was to flushed to know. She felt as if she had been in the sun to long and now felt dizzy no doubt with crazy teen hormones.

"See you tomorrow" he whispered in her ear before leaving through the same doors.

She was left with an empty hall and her only thoughts which she wished she never had. All the typical problems spinning in her mind. School, Boys and getting into trouble she could not deal with it at that moment.

She leaned against her locker sliding down it till she sat on the ground she almost wanted to sleep. _Great more dilemma's that's all I need. Why when your born does no one prepare you for being a teenager? Instead of telling you off for every teenage thing you do wrong. It would have been better to write you a list of 'hey kids here's not what you do when you grow to be a young adult'. Adulthood really sucks!._


	16. What lies in store

**Chapter 16**

**What lies in store**

Her head was spinning, she could hardly think about getting up. _Not after yesterday, _the words echoed in her mind. She was still laid out on her bed, covers pulled back, sun seeping through the open window. All of her thoughts crept back to school, the last place on earth she wanted to be.

"Julia are you planning on getting up?" Michelle's voice came at the door.

The knocks became louder, Julia was pretty much forced to open the door. There stood her mother, with breakfast in hand and a welcoming smile. Julia felt guilty already, there was no way on earth she could tell her mother she was involved with boys and stealing at school.

"Is something wrong, you seem distracted, is something wrong at school?" her concern made Julia's guilt pile on, like extra pounds over her head.

"It's fine……can I have the day off school today?" she looked at her toes, did not help the innocent act but she had to try.

"Why you sick honey" she looked sceptical, but concerned enough to buy the story. _Good, _Julia thought there was no way she could go in. Facing Hwaorong and Jin, along with the others who had witnessed everything , would surely make the day a living hell.

"Ok but just for today, now go back to bed" as soon as Michelle left Julia flopped back onto her bed. Thinking, how the day could get any worse. _Oh wait it already did._

* * *

Jin sat looking at his un-interesting lunch, he could hardly eat it. Putting the tray aside, he tried not to think too much. Thinking seemed to cause headaches, not to mention, make the already present problem, seem more complicated. He looked over the few tables in front of him till his eyes met Hwaorong, he seemed smug as usual. Yet Jin knew why there was a sudden glint behind his eyes, as they met his, he had something over Jin.

He had witnessed it the other day, Julia in Hwaorong's arms, kissing him. Not the least bit disturbed that Jin had saw them. Then again they may not have seen him, he knew Hwaorong had though. He had smiled his little devil smile, claiming the girl that Jin had first set eyes on. _She is not my girl, why the hell should I care. She is like any other girl in school….father was right, women are too complicated for their own good._

"Hey Jin mind if I sit with you" that was all he needed, ling's annoying persistence.

"Yeah whatever" he went back to picking the food on his tray, at least it gave a distraction.

"How is grandfather doing, I heard he was kind of sad" she looked equally sad, as if trying to feel the emotions herself.

Jin could not understand her feelings towards his grandfather, in fact she called him grandfather more than he did. Perhaps it was because his grandfather owned her favourite amusement park, he really could not care less. He always knew if his grandfather was angry, since he would take it out on his father, who in turn would start on Jin.

"Who cares the guys a money hungry old fool" he ignored her shocked puppy dog eyes, as if he was going to take it back.

"Jin how can you say that!, it's your grandfather I mean OK mine annoys the hell out of me as well….but still" she grew silent. What was the point, she must of known that his family and hers were not the same.

They both decided to not speak, Jin looked up as Brian seemed to be having a food fight with himself. Getting food everywhere in the process, he went a bit too far when a huge piece of mash potato hit Anna.

"Brian you stupid crazy asshole!, what the hell do you think your doing" her and her gang of Barbie dolls began to fuss, Brian seemed oblivious as he started groping the cafeteria lady.

"That Brian is crrrrraaazyyy" Ling smiled, Jin could not help but laugh with her after a while. School had been so boring, he was hardly getting sleep at home. The holiday could not be nearer for him, although there was no way he was going to spend it at home.

"So what are you going to do for the holiday…" he hoped she did not get the wrong idea, he had always had this feeling from her. Like she had some hope he would magically ask her out, that was not going to happen though. He did not think of her like that, she was more like the little sister he never had.

"I don't know….grandfather wants me to go fishing with him" she cringed at the thought, he could not picture it either.

"What about you Jin?" she looked almost hopeful, that and the fact he wanted to be alone made him want to lie.

"I was thinking of going to see my cousin, I only met her last summer remember it would do me good to catch up" oh how could he forget, his strange cousin he had met not long ago. It had been a shock, he did not know anyone from his mothers side of the family. So he decided to do some digging, most of her family had disowned her after she gave birth to Jin. It had made him so angry he gave up, then he found letters from his uncle. Even though she was an apparent disgrace to her whole family, he still cared for her as a sister. He wrote to her every month, it was then he found out about his cousin. His letters addressed a baby daughter, he had mentioned how June his mother should go and visit. Of course that was not an option at the time, he really did wish he was brought up with his mothers family.

"Oh wow that's great Jin, Asuka Chan right? I bet you can't wait to see her again" she seemed more exited than he was, meeting his cousin once had been enough.

"Yeah….I guess, I don't really know her though…I mean I don't seem to be close to any of my family" he had no idea why he was saying that, he hated sharing private things. Just as he was about to say more, his phone rang.

"What the…." He answered it "Moshi Moshi" he greeted (hello). There was silence, before he heard the distinctive voice of his cousin.

"Hey Jin guess who!" she sounded her cheerful arrogant self.

"Asuka san, what are you doing….are you not at school" It was too weird talking to his cousin now, he felt like everyone was watching him.

"Nah I decided to skip today, I saved a poor stray cat from falling to it's death I am sure the school would understand" she seemed a bit too pleased with herself, he still wondered about her.

"So why are you calling now, I was going to come visit in the holiday" although he had not agreed to it yet, still better than her bugging him all summer. He looked up to see Ling staring, she seemed interested in how the conversation is going.

"Screw that, if I waited for you Jin me and my father would be old by now. No I am gonna come down and see you instead!, great huh?" she almost yelled it down the phone, he was silent. "Jin….you there?" what the hell was he going to do.

"What…..umm" before he could speak, she was shouting to someone in the background.

"YES FATHER HE SAID IT'S FINE!, ok sorry about that I will see you this week Jin San take care!" she hung up, well that was just typical. Even if she was not a Mishima she had the same tendency to not listen, not to mention, always have the last word.

"What did she say?" he barely registered Ling speaking, was she speaking to him?

"She said she is coming here" he must have looked as shocked as he felt, what the hell was he going to do. The last thing he needed was to play happy families over the holiday, what happened to relaxing.

_No rest for the wicked, I am sure even villains, get more breaks than me._

_--_

**Note:** Sorry guys for the wait, been busy being brain dead. Please keep reviewing, I want to know you like the story. A writer always needs their fans, I have a few things planned so stay tuned. Maybe we should have a votes system, who should get in trouble!, Jin, Julia, Hwaorong or Brian lol.


	17. Don't Step On These Shoes

**Note**: please forgive me if I spelt names wrong before, I swear I did them right. Then checked to see they were wrong! Sorry again.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Don't step on these shoes**

Asuka looked at her surroundings, she had arrived on school ground. The halls were empty, only the sound of her boots against the hard floor. She wondered where Jin could be.

It seems like everyone was still in class. Leaning against one of the lockers, she began to bite her nails - an old nervous habit.

She just hoped Jin would be out soon, the place was already boring her. She had just broken up from school ,the last thing she wanted to do was hang out in another one.

The bell rang at that moment; kids began to swam the halls. Her eyes looked out for Jin, still, no sign. She grabbed a hold of one of the passing boys. "Hey you seen a guy called Jin around here?" he shook his head, she let him go.

_Damn Jin where are you. _She was tired and cranky from the trip. It was a long journey from her home town to his, she hoped it was worth it. She stretched her arms above her head, watching kids run around like headless chickens.

"Hey you" came a voice from her side.

"What do you want" she spun around to meet the glare of a red haired girl, _or was it brown….who cares she is in my face._

"Wondering how a tramp sneaked into our school" the girl had an evil air about her. Asuka did not know what to say to that, she glared at the girls behind who began to snicker.

"Who the hell do you think you are" she crossed the small distance between them, taking in all the red heads features. She did not look too much like the typical cheerleader types she had in her school. She considered her more of a red haired vixen - a she devil, to say the least.

"Look I am not in the mood to talk to you, where is Jin" she hoped her cousin turned up soon. She could not control the urge to hit the girl, then again she was never good at control.

"Jin? Oh your slutting after him too, what is it with you girls? First that slut Julia now you" she grimaced. She looked at Asuka like she had a bad taste In her mouth, the feeling was mutual.

"Who the hell is Julia? Look I don't know who the hell you are, but all me slut one more time and I am going to wring your little -" she was stopped mid sentence.

"Asuka Chan!" It was the little Chinese girl Jin hung out with. Asuka recognised her, finally someone she knew. There was a long haired brunette next to her, she looked more scared of the situation. Asuka after cracking her knuckles to relieve some of the tension the red head has caused, glanced at Ling.

"It's been a long time Asuka Chan how are you?" Ling seemed too eager for her liking.

"Tired" was her reply. She scraped some invisible dust off her shoe, before turning around to the female devil, again.

"Just for the record Jin is my cousin you sick bitch, you maybe into incest and jumping anything with a pulse, but I for one am not" she walked off enjoying the red heads anger.

"Wow she sure showed Anne" Ling looked just as nervous as the girl behind her.

"So who the hell are you?" Asuka did not look at the brunette as she asked.

"Hi I am Julia Chang" she handed out her hand to shake, not sure what to do. The new girl who seemed to know Jin was pretty scary.

"Chang? That's a Chinese name….you don't look it" she sounded sceptical.

"Umm my mother was half Chinese it's my grandfathers surname" Julia was not sure how to have a conversation. She lacked skills in communication, mostly when it required other females.

"Oh…" she did not sound interested. Ling as usual tried to lighten up the mood.

"Wow Julia I never knew that how cool! Can you speak mandarin or any Chinese?" ling looked at Asuka nervous, hoping she would cool down.

"Uhh no not really my mother never taught me….so Asuka how do you know Jin?" she hoped she was not an ex girlfriend. Not that that it mattered, although the thought caused pain to think about.

"He is my cousin" was her short reply. Julia did not have an answer for that one. She found herself staring at the girl with features opposite to Jins dark ones. She could not see the resemblance, although there was something there.

"Look tell Jin I am waiting in schools cafeteria" with that she turned her back to Julia an Ling. She hoped Jin would not be too long, although she was hungry and food sounded good.

"Ok" Ling waved to Asuka who had now disappeared ahead.

"Whoa, well she was different…I can't believe they are related" then again it occurred to Julia Jin was the mysterious type, as was this Asuka.

"What are you guys doing" they both jumped from Jins sudden voice. _Wow speak of the devil. _Julia thought. He seemed to not be looking at Julia no doubt upset about certain events.

"Oh Jin….Asuka is here she just trod all over Anne's new swayed shoes, or should I say cold bitchy heart" Ling sounded sorry for Anne, which was a first.

"Oh no….I can't believe she came…." he rubbed at his temples, trying to erase the upcoming headache.

"She went to the cafeteria" Julia was not sure whether he would bother listening.

"Better go then" he left without a word. They stared after him, this was not over by a long shot.


	18. School devil meets lady justice

**Chapter 18**

**School devil meets lady justice**

The cafeteria was slightly more filled up than Asuka had expected. She wondered why they were not in class, she had not heard any lunch bells. Hungry, she decided to skip to the front of the queue. There were hardly any hot dinners left. She decided to go for the pizza, when the lunch lady popped up.

"Can I help you dear?" Asuka noted her rather syrupy happy voice, like she had a sun shoved up her backside.

"Can I just get some fries please" Asuka was too tired to bother with anything else. Hungry and tired had needs, and those needs needed to be met. Before she decided to beat up every kid around her.

She waited while the lady got her a plate. She glanced around the cafertia, wondering where to sit. It was a lot bigger than the one at her school. After the lady was done with her food, she grabbed her plate and headed to the nearest seat. It was like a typical teen drama, everyone had their own little niche. Taking up their place in the social world. Each in their own little groups, a few loners deciding they would rather be left out than unoriginal._ Great it's like an episode of the O.C._

Just when she was about to take the loners table, a boy began to frantically wave at her. He had a big happy grin on his face like he knew her. Not that she had seen him in her life, she considered the fact he might be Jin's friend.

She got a lot of stares as she went to sit beside him. He probably was not the most popular person in school.

"So are you new here" he smiled. He looked like the typical nerd. Glasses so big and round they looked like the ends of bottles, neatly pressed shirt with the collar. The only difference was he did not hang out with other geeks, apart from the blonde Asuka registered. She sat on the other side of table looking lonely. She was pretty, but resembled a nice big house that was not decorated - a lot of potential not put to use.

"I am here for a visit" Asuka mumbled with a mouth full of pizza.

"Really cool, who do you know here?" she registered he meant it in a family sense. Probably thought she was too much of a tough chick to have a beau.

"Jin" there was no hesitation. She just hoped he did not have too much of a reputation.

"Whoa…Jin? You serious….wow…he never really talks to anyone" he sounded more scared than hurt.

"Wow do you really know Jin?" the weird blonde finally spoke. She looked exited by the conversation, no doubt the first one she had in a while.

"Yeah he is my cousin" she felt she had repeated this too often in this school.

"He is very intelligent really, just gets into fights allot. My name is Angel by the way" from the open comforting air the girl gave off, the name did not seem unbelievable.

"Asuka" she gave with a nod. She had friends in her other school but this felt like foreign territory.

The nerdy guy continued to tell Asuka things she did not need to know; her eyes decided to wonder around. The kids were starting to pack up and leave. _Their lunch has probably ended, _she thought. Then her eyes caught the sight of a red headed male, he had on headphones and was whistling along to some song. He pushed the other teens out the way, grabbing his lunch. The others kids fear did not go unnoticed. Asuka could not believe what she was witnessing. _He must be a bully, man I hate bullies. _

"So what's your school like?" the Angel girl had asked. Asuka turned away from the crime, she almost forget what the blonde girl had asked.

"It's a lot smaller…" was that all she had to say? She was not in the mood to think about school either way.

Angel was about to ask more before she noted the red head coming towards the table. Her face turned even more paler than her already pale complexion, catching Asuka's attention.

"Your on my table" the voice did not sound happy.

Asuka just sat eating her Pizza; the nerd was shaking so badly she thought his glasses would fall off. She would not acknowledge the voice, doing so would make the bully feel important.

"Sorry Hwoarang, we will move right away" The geek nudged her while frantically packing his books into his bag. Still, she did not budge.

"Is she deaf?" the bully sounded as irritated as she felt. Before her new found geeky friend spoke, she decided to answer for herself.

"No I'm not. Are you stupid? From where I'm sitting it seems like it" she almost spat out the words. The pizza began to taste horrible in her mouth, she promised Jin she would not cause trouble. How could she help it with the idiot standing there.

"Look little girl" his face was next to hers in that second. She glanced side ways at his features. Flowing red hair and brown eyes, _so the thing about hot tempered red heads is true,_ she thought.

"This is my table and any idiot in this school knows that. I take it you're a new idiot to this school, so let me re-educate you" In that instance he knocked the trays of food on the floor. That did it, she had been looking forward to the rest of that pizza. Her hidden fists clenched on her lap. She felt her face go from cold to hot.

"Pick them up" she gritted out.

"Are you gonna make me little girl, your just lucky I don't fight girls" he was smirking at her.

Before she had a chance to calm herself ,the fists she had waiting connected with his face. She looked at him fully then. _It's a shame I had to punch such a cute face, _she thought.

"What the hell" Before the bully could bring out the list of swear words he had waiting for her, she heard Jin's voice.

"Asuka!" he called from across the hall.

Before the bully could register he had just been smacked hard by a girl she had made her way to Jin. He seemed as cross with her as the bully; not her lucky day after all.

"Oh no….what have you done" Jin noticed the whole hall of teens were now staring at him and his cousin.

"Just took care of the school bully" she smiled.

"We're leaving, NOW!" he shouted.

She waved bye to her new friends, who seemed more scared of her now than the bully. She used that second to have another glance at him. The red headed bully was holding his shocked face, rubbing his cheek and side jaw where her aim had hit.

Before leaving, she blew him a quick kiss. The most kindness she had ever shown a bully before.

_I like that one. Shame he is a stupid bully, then again what do I know about Jin and his attitude at school. This actually beats my school. Since I had gotten rid of all the bullies now. I think I could get used to this place for a while…..watch out school, the school's justice girl has arrived. Take that cute devil!._

* * *

**Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this. Just to say I don't own any of the characters blah blah. For those reading I am not sure where the story is going, I just plan to keep going. If you liked it don't forget to tell me so I can improve and continue to write this crap. Thanks again!**


End file.
